The Songfic Shuffle Craze
by truehdlove
Summary: Yes, I too am jumping on the bandwagon of the 'put your itunes on shuffle and write at least 5 songfic drabbles.' It was fun! I have 12 drabbles, shortest one is 39 words a 2 min song and longest one 205 words. Rest are around 100-150. R&R please! Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone! So I know that it's been like 20 million years since I last updated my story, but sorry! It's been hard for me to do, so I decided to do that shuffle thing. It's like the craze that's taking over fanfiction! Lol. Ok, so here are the rules, and sorry, but I don't remember which author I copied and pasted them from. But thanks, whoever you are!_

_Rules:_

_1. Open up MSWord or whatever you use to write.  
2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.  
3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.  
4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.  
5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.  
6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.  
7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.  
8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.  
Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away._

**Sing for the Moment – Eminem**

Draco couldn't understand Potter's new look. His ideas were nightmares for people like his parents. His proud, pure-blooded sophisticated parents who've never once in their lives sullied themselves with _anything_. Nevertheless, Potter…caught his interest. He wanted to know why he changed so deeply. Was it the defeat of Voldemort? Surely a monumental event such as that would make a huge difference in one's life.

One day after Potions, Draco ran into Potter. "Watch where you're going Potter!"

Potter merely looked at Draco, then walked. "Hey Potter! Answer me when I speak to you."

"You want answers Malfoy? Meet me tonight at ten in front of the tapestry on the fourth floor."

Ten o'clock came, and Draco found himself in the designated meeting spot, even though he didn't want to. "Well, Potter? I'm here. What do you want?"

"Just…listen to the music Malfoy." And with that, Potter turned on some obscene music, Muggle obviously. Then he started singing. The somber tone matched Potter's new look, and suddenly, Draco understood.

**Get it Shawty – Yung Joc**

Harry had been watching Malfoy lately. He didn't know what it was, but something about him was…alluring. It was the damn way he walked. Who swayed their hips like that? Surely it was illegal or something? Harry hated it, especially when he was caught staring at him. He wanted to get to know him, to get deep under…oh, who was he kidding? He just wanted to fuck him against the wall. Ever since Harry realized he likes boys, he couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy, looking at him, and imagining them doing _dirty_ things to each other. He just wanted for Malfoy pretty, lithe body to back up into him while he whispered dirty things. That's all he wanted.

**Wondering – Good Charlotte**

Harry didn't understand Malfoy. Sometimes he gave him these looks, like he was expecting something from him. Other times, he was as cold and aloof as ever. With Harry growing up the way he did, he wasn't quite as skilled in the art of flirtation as others. He didn't know if Malfoy was doing it purposefully, accidentally, or what. All he knew is that it was driving him crazy. But strangely enough, he didn't care. He needed someone like Malfoy. Someone who left his mind running circles. He didn't want someone like Ginny, someone who threw themselves at him. After all, every one likes the chase, don't they? Harry decided he would wait as long as it took for Malfoy to make up his mind about their little game. He'll follow him, stay and leave him alone.. All he knew was that he was happy wondering.

**Year 3000 – Jonas Brothers**

"What the fuck Potter? Where the fuck are we???"

"Fuck if I know Malfoy. Why would you expect me to know where we are? I'm as confused as you are!"

"Well, Potter, you're the one who had me against the wall ready to punch my face out when the wall _sucked us in!_ So excuse me for thinking this is your fault!" Just then, the wall spit them back out. It was the same place, but looked different somehow. They saw the window, and noticed something. Simultaneously, they both exclaimed "WHAT THE FUCK??" Outside the window was water. Just then, two boys passed them. "Grandfathers Harry and Draco! Welcome to the year 3000!"

**Breakin Dishes – Rihanna**

"Where have you been, Draco? This is the third night in a row you've come home at 3:30 in the morning!"

"Nowhere, Harry. Can't you just give me some space? Why are you so damn nosy? Fucking leave me alone!"

"Well excuse me for wondering where my _fiancé _has been for ever! I'm sick of this Draco!" And with that, Harry smashed the dishes down on the ground, breaking them in tiny pieces. "Sick of it!!!"

Harry ran to the bedroom, and started crying. He just knew Draco was cheating on him. He saw the damn signs. Why else would he be out so late every night? He wanted to get up and scream and throw things and he didn't want to stop until he saw some damn police lights outside his window.

Draco walked into the room. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't want you crying. I love you."

Harry threw the picture at him, their first picture of a couple, shattering it. "Fuck you."

**Out from Under – Britney Spears**

Everything was blurry. Harry could hear things, disjointed sentences it seemed. His mind seemed to be waking up, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he didn't want to. His mind was screaming at him, "You don't want to feel the pain when you're out from under!" Harry listened to the back of his mind, and he went back under.

"Ron? Hermione? You guys, you're back!"

"Harry," the visions of them spoke. "We're gone. Let us go."

"No! You can't be!"

"Harry," they called.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!"

With a jolt, he sat up. And looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You're up."

**The Driveway – Miley Cyrus**

"That's it Draco. I've tried it your way, but there's nothing to show. We've been in the same place for ever now. We either come out, or I'm done."

"Harry," Draco tried pleading with him. "Please, you know my father would kill me!"

Harry looked at him and waited. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I can't."

And with that, Harry walked away.

Harry was sitting in his dorm, thinking. He knew it was the end of the road for him and Draco, but he couldn't help thinking about him. He missed him terribly. He couldn't help but fall in love for the boy, even though he knew this would happen eventually. He just wanted to cry his eyes out, and never wake up.

**While we Wait – Jack Johnson**

Harry was sitting, leaning up against Draco. They were waiting for the final decision from Dumbledore. About whether or not they would be able to share the same room, now that they were a couple. The answer was yes.

**24 – Switchfoot**

It had been exactly 24 days since Malfoy kissed him. And everyday Harry tried talking to him, but he would always run away. Now, it had been 24 hours since Harry has even seen him. Why is Malfoy ignoring him? You can't just kiss someone and then avoid them! Answers are needed! Just as Harry was contemplating this, Malfoy came out of nowhere.

"Potter, I believe we need to talk."

Harry nodded, and let Malfoy lead him into an abandoned classroom.

"Pott…Harry, I've been avoiding you for 24 days now. And for that, I am going to give you 24 reasons as to why I kissed you."

Harry stared at him, couldn't believe he was finally getting his answers. As he was absorbed in the amazing-ness of that fact, he realized Malfoy had already started.

"…And 3, I couldn't stop thinking about you.

4, you showed up in my dreams

5, I'm a different person because of you…"

Malfoy went on and on, until..

"23, you saved me then tesitified for my family, and this all leads up to the 24th reason.

Harry Potter, I am in love with you."

With that being said, Harry grabbed him and kissed him. He didn't need 24 reasons.

**All at Once – The Fray**

Harry couldn't believe it. Every choice in his life, every single thing he's had to do, he knew it was the right thing, but damn if it wasn't hard for him. But now, all at once, everyone's saying that sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same. No shit! As if he didn't know that. But it was so hard for him to break up with Ginny, to give up his perfect vision of the family he's always wanted. But even if he wanted her, no, _needed_ her for that, it was still wrong. He didn't love her. Hell, half the times he didn't even like her. No, there was someone else. Someone who he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Draco Malfoy.

**So Sick – Ne-Yo**

Harry couldn't believe it. He wanted to cry. When he didn't get to the phone in time, he heard the answering machine go off, "I'm sorry, we can't get to the phone right now…" _We_. Well, there's no more damn we. Now there's only a lonely 'I'. Ever since Draco left him to go marry his fucking pureblooded wife, to make Daddy happy.

And it seems since then, every thing reminds him of Draco. Every time he turns on the damn radio, there's a fucking love song. He turns it off everytime, of course. Except that one time, when _their_ song came on. It was a stupid thing really. Drace merely decided one day that they need a song, because 'every decent couple has a song.' SO they picked one. And it was theirs. And now, after that one time Harry hears it all the damn time on the radio, on his favorite station. One day, he heard it with a message.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

**Worst Day Ever – Simple Plan**

Fuck! Harry was late. He must have overslept, and of course the first class was damn Potions! Predictably, Snape took points off. During corridors, he tripped twice, at lunch, he stained his shirt, and at dinner, he dropped his whole damn plate.

"Fuck! I feel like this is the worst day ever!" Harry told Ron and Hermione. They consoled him, saying it would get better.

But it didn't. Tomorrow, he felt it was just as horrible as the day before. Day after day, his life was turning into everyday being the worst day ever. It's been like that since Draco left him.

Then, come Saturday, Draco grabbed him, kissed him, and Harry knew his worst days were over.

_A/N: __Sorry some suck, or are like 2 words long. It's totally harder than it seems. Especially when I don't really know the songs at all. But hey, I didn't cheat at all, except when I had to pause to take the computer upstairs cause I felt my little bro was looking at me, and I _really_ didn't want him to see what I was writing. Lol_. _Anyways, now that I wrote this, I think I'll go work on my other story. Leave a review please, just telling me what you thought!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_K, so I decided to do this again, because I was bored and I had two lovely reviews for my first chapter (thanks!). But this time, I only did the minimum requirement, five songs. Once again, sorry I'm slow on the update of my other story, but my computer is totally effed up and it's kind of hard to see the screen. So, enjoy these 5 song fics! Shortest is 101 words, longest is 193. _

_**Warnings:**__ let's see…swearing, sex talk, and religious stuff, kind of like anti-church, but not really…just read and find out, it's not too offensive. Especially if you choose to read SLASH!!!_

**On the Hotline – Pretty Ricky**

It's five in the morning. I can't sleep. I don't think we've been apart so long. Just as I can't take it anymore and almost break down to call you and wake you up, my phone rings. I answer.

"Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me."

"Let's talk about making love," I finish. "I miss you, Dray. I'm so fucking horny and lusting for you, I couldn't sleep."

"I can cure that, Harry. You're going to do what I tell you, understand?" I nod, forgetting you can't see me, then respond out loud.

"Alright. I'm unzipping my trousers. Can you do the same baby?" I do.

"I'm slowly rubbing my cock, imagining it's you. You can't even imagine how much I'm lusting for you." I do the same, groaning in pleasure.

You continue the conversation along the same lines, but slightly dirtier, until we both come simultaneously.

**I Constantly Thank God For Esteban – Panic at the Disco**

I don't know why Harry puts up with the farce of going to church. He goes every Sunday, sings with the congregation, then goes to confession of all things. Well, Harry, isn't homosexuality a major sin in your "church"? If that's the case, you need to be confessing every single night, and you'd still be condemned. Forget your hypocritical Church. You can still believe, just don't go to church. And if that's not enough, you're part of the fucking choir. Strike up the band, Harry, the conductor is beckoning! There's not time for anything else, so don't move from your spot!

**Closure – Aly & AJ**

Yesterday, I saw you with some other guy. I know it's been a while, but I still can't believe we're not together anymore. I miss you so much. But seeing you with him, I guess that helped me get closer to closure. Now I just have to get rid of all pictures of us, throw out all your stuff, and I _really_ need to get rid of that shirt of yours I still sleep in.

Today, Draco, I saw you, and you looked breathtaking. Too bad you had to open your mouth and get rid of the illusion. That's one step closer to closure, but I don't want it to be. Merlin help me, I want you back so bad, I'd give almost anything for it! But I won't give my heart to have it be broken, and that's where the issues come in.

**Movin' On – Good Charlotte**

When I think about my life, and this fucking war with Voldemort, I wonder if I will survive to see 25. All my friends keep dying, getting killed off one by one, and everyone around me is crying. And as horrible as this may sound, I think I can keep moving on as long as you stay alive, Draco. If you go, I don't know if I can take it. Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. I don't. And as long as I'm not sure, I can't take you leaving me. I just hope for all the other poor unfortunate souls that were killed by Voldemort, and hope that they've gone to their better place. But you once told me a better place is one with me. So I promise you Draco, if you move on to a better place without me, then I will move on with you.

Life, hope, truth, trust, life, love, lust, guilt. These are all emotions we experience, and we just have to make the best with what we're given. And as long as you're by my side, I know I'll be able to.

**Won't Be There – Simple Plan**

I have so much to say to you, Harry, but I don't want to hurt you. And I know you don't want to hurt me either. But let's face it. We hate each other now. If we stay together any longer, who knows what will happen? I'm afraid we'll _really_ hurt each other soon. So tomorrow, I'm sorry love, but I'll be on my way. So when you wake up, don't expect me to be there. Tonight is the last night I'll spend in our home. I'm sorry, I still love you, but I just can't stay. I _have_ to leave before something horrible happens. And I know if it's meant to be, we'll find each other again Harry. Have faith in our love. But tomorrow, I won't be there.

_Leave a review please! I'd love to know what you thought. =) _

_And while you're at it, check out my full length songfic, See You Again (found at my author page). Thanks for reading!_

_~truehdlove_


End file.
